User blog:Oreo-And-Eeyore/Practical Pointlessness
Episodes Episode 1 - Tomfoolery The 14 contestants form teams. The first contest was to make a cake. The Kongs end up winning. Episode 2 - EXCERCISE Blocky gets eliminated, the next contest was Simon Says, The Techards win. Episode 3 - Multistage IHHOS and autism 900 have one vote, IHHOS wins the tiebreaker, making autism 900 eliminated. The contest was the FitnessGram Pacer test. The Kongs win. Episode 4 - Turked Dollywoodball is eliminated. The contest was to eat as much turkey as possible. The Kongs win again. Episode 5 - Top 10 Anime Plot Twists I'm Your cheerleader ;) and South Park Mokey have one vote each. I'm Your cheerleader ;) wins the tiebreaker. Also, teams merge, everyone began with 30 points each. Tiebreaker winners get 25 points. The host had no ideas for a contest, so IHHOS and I'm Your cheerleader ;) are immune, also double elimination. Episode 6 - The Return Dancing Peanut is eliminated with one vote, the contest was to climb a ladder, Nemolee.exe x KittyFan2004 fails and is eliminated. Someone is also joining the game. How everyone did #Thing #IHHOS #Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths #autism 4 #Spammy #jawed #Roblox Dog #I'm Your cheerleader ;) #Nemolee.exe x KittyFan2004 Episode 7 - Rulers Await! Roblox Dog and Spammy are tied with 1 vote, Spammy wins the tiebreaker and Roblox Dog has gone to oblivion. In the debut, everyone but T3chyy and T3chyy x IHHOS got no votes, T3chyy only recieved one and T3chyy x IHHOS had gotten two. The contest was to survive at Here School. How everyone did #I'm Your cheerleader ;) #Spammy #jawed #T3chyy x IHHOS #IHHOS #Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths #Thing #autism 4 Episode 8 - Broken Score, Broken Life autism 4 and T3chyy x IHHOS are tied with one vote, the tiebraker was to stay in a freezer, T3chyy x IHHOS wins the tiebreaker and autism 4 is eliminated. Due to some goofs with the scoring system, scores will be reset to 0. The contest was to make a good snowman. How everyone did #IHHOS #T3chyy x IHHOS #Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths #jawed #Thing #Spammy #I'm Your cheerleader ;) Episode 9 - Not Your Cheerleader Anymore ;( I'm Your cheerleader ;) is eliminated with 1 vote. The contest is bowling. And someone is rejoining the game. How everyone did #Spammy - 10 pins #Thing - 7 pins #jawed - 6 pins #IHHOS - 4 pins #T3chyy x IHHOS - 0 pins #Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths - 0 pins Episode 10 - Battle to Win's First Birthday Thing is eliminated and Blocky rejoins. Due to budget cuts, the scoreboard will only handle 2-digit numbers. Since this episode was released on Battle to Win's first birthday, there will be no elimination or contest. Just a party with the BtW season 1 cast. Episode 11 - Is that a Challenge? The contest was an obstacle course. How everyone did #Blocky #Spammy #jawed #IHHOS #Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths #T3chyy x IHHOS Episode 12 - oh BOI Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths is eliminated with one vote, there was only one vote for this episode and previous episodes. So Spammy chooses who should also leave the show and chooses jawed, the eliminated will vote from now on. Points are gone, the contest is to escape a volcano. T3chyy x IHHOS is immune to lava and escapes. Episode 13 - People Make Tracks IHHOS and Spammy get 3 votes, meaning that Blocky is eliminated with 5. The eliminated contestants had escaped, so the second to last contest is to catch the most of the eliminated contestants, IHHOS gets 5, Spammy gets 4 and T3chyy x IHHOS gets 3. IHHOS would be in the final two. Episode 14 - Season Coming to an End The elimination is a tiebreaker, the tiebreaker was a staring contest. T3chyy x IHHOS blinks first and is eliminated. Episode 15 - Blast from the Past (part 1) The last contest is to do all the previous contests from Episode 1-7. The eliminated contestants are freed. Contest Log *IHHOS gets a 7/10 in the first contest. Spammy gets a 6/10. *Spammy follows the first round of Simon Says and IHHOS loses the first round. *IHHOS is the last to go through three laps, Spammy gets a headstart. *Spammy eats 124 turkey in just 5 minutes, IHHOS, on the other hand, only ate 74 *Spammy climbs the ladder first, IHHOS starts over again. *Spammy gets hit by Baldi's ruler first. Episode 16 - Blast from the Past (part 2) Continues from last episode, IHHOS and Spammy do the later contests Contest Log *Spammy's smowman gets a better rating than IHHOS'. *IHHOS takes down all ten pins first. *Spammy completes the obstacle course first. *Spammy escapes the Volcano first. *IHHOS catches the 8 of the eliminated contestants. *Spammy catches up with IHHOS and gets ahead of him. *IHHOS sprints through Spammy. *Spammy is 5 inches near the finish line but falls over. IHHOS passes through the finish line and wins. Epilogue *Spammy has a crush on IHHOS. *T3chyy x IHHOS decides to lose weight. *Blocky became the CEO of Fandom/Wikia *Like Blocky, jawed became CEO of YouTube. * Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths and Dancing Peanut buy Blockbuster and they open 14 new stores. *Dollywood adopts Roblox Dog. *South Park Mokey and Thing run away together. *I'm Your cheerleader ;) becomes a basketball player. *autism 900 and autism 4 start their own object show. Final Scores Contestants Rankings IHHOS MLG.png|�� IHHOS ♂ (1st) �� (The Kongs) Spammy Pose.png|�� Spammy ♀ (2nd) �� (The Kongs) T3chyy x IHHOS pose.png|�� T3chyy x IHHOS ♂ (3rd) �� Blocky OAE.png|Blocky ♂ (4th) (The Techards) Jawed.png|jawed ♂ (5th) (The Techards) Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths - Peanut Guy.png|Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths ♂ (6th) (The Techards) Thing Pehpuh Pip.png|Thing ♂ (7th) (The Kongs) I'm Your cheerleader ;).png|I'm Your cheerleader ;) ♂ (8th) (The Techards) autism 4.jpg|autism 4 ♀ (9th) (The Kongs) IaS' pet dog.png|Roblox Dog ♂ (10th) (The Techards) Nemolee.exe x KittyFan2004.png|Nemolee.exe x KittyFan2004 ♀♂ (11th) Dancing Peanut.png|Dancing Peanut ♀ (12th) (The Kongs) South Park Mokey.png|South Park Mokey ♂ (13th) (The Techards) Dollywoodball.png|Dollywoodball ♂ (14th) (The Techards) autism 900.jpg|autism 900 ♂ (15th) (The Kongs) Failed to Debut T3chyy.png|T3chyy ♂ DiddyReturns.png|Diddy Kong ♂ Toothless Gap Mouth Soul Sucking Dwarf.png|Toothless Gap Soul Sucking Dwarf ♂ Duck Siren.png|Duck Siren ♀ Woody Speaker Box.png|Woody Speaker Box ♂ Tennolina.png|Tennolina ♀♂ Real Child's Play front label.png|Child's Play Real Front Label ♂ T3chyy's Duplicates.png|T3chyy's Duplicates ♂ Category:Blog posts